First Step Is Admitting It
by ChinaTeaSunflowers
Summary: Tara's been murdering punching bags. Pam's swiping the metallic strip off of her credit cards. Eric's back and desperately trying to keep his new half-progeny away from the wrath of Pam. Pam/Tara with mucho Pam and Eric tenderness. PS. Billith is dead... sort of! STATUS: On Hiatus, indefinitely.
1. Let The Games Begin

**Title**: First Step Is Admitting It

**Author**: Desi

**Rating**: M+ (as usual)

**Summary**: Tara's been murdering punching bags. Pam's swiping the metallic strip off of her credit cards. Eric's back and desperately trying to keep his new half-progeny away from the wrath of Pam. Pam/Tara with mucho Pam and Eric tenderness. PS. Billith is dead... sort of! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: I use and abuse them, but sadly, they're not mine. Anything familiar to you is also familiar to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

_**A/N**_: Okay, so, I HATE the use of "vamp speed", "vamp senses", etc. I like to use more words like "accelerated", "personified", etc. If I ever use "vamp blah blah blah", it's because I'm totally and completely out of words to think of. K? (: Enjoy.

_**Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin**_

_Fantasia, Shreveport, Louisiana, December, Friday 1:15am_

Cockily pushing pin-straight blonde hair over her shoulder, Pam sat straighter on her throne, overlooking the vampire establishment. Fangtasia, besides Tara, was her pride and joy. Of course, six months ago, the upscale bar was down in the dumps. Vampires and humans, alike, were petrified to come within five miles of the place.

_Fucking Authority_, as Pam had stated.

Still, like most things she put her mind to, Pam succeeded in revamping Fangtasia. No pun intended.

On a small, circular, platformed stage in the center of the club, Tara worked a stripper pole seductively. She watched Pam watch her and she had to admit, it felt good. The two hadn't spoken about their kiss in the six months that they'd been back. Just stolen glances, or in Pam's case, blatant eye-fucking, and the occasional touch. It was clear that Tara would have to do something extraordinary to captivate Pam's attention again.

Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, Pam allowed a slight smirk to don her face. So slight, in fact, Tara wasn't even sure she'd seen it.

But it was there.

"If you keep eye-fucking her that way," Eric's low voice began, "she won't be able to sit for a week."

Pam's smirk widened. She stood up, gesturing her hand towards the royal-esque chair. Eric held his hand up.

"No, no, my child." He took her hand gently, and sat her back down. "This is your place."

"Eric," Pam started, breathlessly, "what are you doing here?"

"We have eternity to talk about that. I just want to know one thing." Eric looked down at his progeny.

"Anything."

"How have you been?"

"You know me." Pam drawled, smirking. "Can't keep a bad girl down." She turned her sights back on Tara; watching as the brown-skinned beauty twisted upside down on the metal pole, holding on with just the strength in her toned thighs, and sensually slid her way back down.

_Yes, this was going to be one long night._

_4:33AM, Fangtasia_

"Night, y'all." Ginger said. She grabbed her handbag from behind the bar and slung it over her shoulder.

"Night, Ginger." Tara replied.

"Goodnight." Eric told her.

"Night." Pam deadpanned, without looking up from the cashbox that she was opening. Despite Ginger consoling Pam when things with Sookie took an even shittier turn that normal, the vampire Barbie was not about to admit that she had a softer side.

"Pamela. Tara." Eric said, getting their attention. "Come."

The two women followed the handsome Viking through the black painted door marked "Employees Only", towards the office. Upon arrival, a sense of nostalgia hit Eric and he ran his fingers across the polished, designer desk.

"_Ny ordforande_?" Eric questioned. _New chair?_

"Just reupholstered." Pam responded. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"In a sense."

Hearing those words, Tara sat down in a spare chair.

_Something was always the fuck wrong. Could they ever get a day off?_

"Lemme guess," Pam practically purred, sarcastically, "your fairy girlfriend needs you to be her knight in shining armor."

"No. This, actually affects the Northman clan."

Pam's already perfect posture, straightened a little more. At that precise moment, Pam wished that she and Eric's bond hadn't been broken. She'd give anything to know what he was feeling. What he was thinking. Where this _fucking _conversation was going.

"Nora is back at the house with a new friend. A new ally."

"Who is it?" Tara inquired.

"Her name is Andrea."

"Where did she come from?"

"I... met her when Nora and I were in Brazil."

Pam rolled her eyes and stood up. It was one thing to allow breathers like Jason and Sookie into their home; seeing as how she couldn't get rid of those two no matter how hard she tried. But, here she was, going to have to play perfect hostess to yet another one of Eric's pet projects.

Before she exited the office, Eric stopped her. "Pam, I need you to play nice."

"Pam? Nice?" Tara snorted. "Good one, grandpops."

With one sassy hand on her corset-clad waist, she looked back at the two vampires in her office. "Don't expect me to start whipping up _barreado _in the kitchen."

With that, she sashayed out of the office.

Eric sighed and looked at Tara. "Grandpops? Really?"

"It was a bad joke. Sue me."

Eric shook his head as he headed out of the office. "I'm not old enough to be a grandfather."

Tara grinned to herself, standing up. She shut off the lights to Pam's office, before following her elders out.

_Northman Residence, 5:15AM_

With an accelerated speed of about one-hundred-and-fifty miles per hour, the three vampires were home long before first light. Inside of the three story, Southern-style house, they were greeted by Nora, Jessica and a tall, tan woman, that one could only assume, was Andrea.

With arms crossed across her chest and one knee elegantly bent and resting against her other leg, Pam's eyebrow raised for the umpteenth time that night. She had to admit: Andrea was young and beautiful. Despite being dressed in a black tee, black cargos and Doc Martin boots, the Brazilian looked no older than 21 and much like a supermodel who should be on a Victoria's Secret runway. Her long, dark hair was swept neatly into a ponytail that fell down her back.

"It's been a long night. Good morning, all." Pam drawled before dropped her arms and heading towards her bedroom.

"She seems like such a warm soul." Andrea stated, boldly.

It was Tara's turn to raise an eyebrow. Jessica smiled cheekily. Nora hid her grin.

"You must be Tara." Andrea said, holding out her hand. Tara looked at her hand, reluctantly shaking it.

"That makes you Andrea?"

"It does."

"Look, Pam's just used to being the supermodel in the house." Tara offered as an explanation before walking off to her room.

"Welcome to the family." Eric stated. He looked to the clock on the wall and then towards the window. "I think it's time we went to ground."

Too tired and loyal to Eric to argue, the two women agreed.

"Andrea, you can take the room, upstairs. Third door to the left."

Andrea nodded and started towards her new accomodations.

Before leaving his side, Nora looked to her brother. "Have you told them yet?"

"No."

"You can't keep it from them, especially Pam."

"This I know, Nora."

_**Up Next: Sexual frustrations take a toll. Eric mistakenly divulges a secret to Jessica.**_

_Trivia: Barreado is a meat stew cooked in a clay pot, layered in banana leaves for 20 hours, and served with rice. It's considered a Brazilian dish even though it originates from the Portugese Azores islands._


	2. Compulsion Denial

_**A/N: **__You guys are awesome! Thanks for the love. It keeps me going. I get to know what you all like. (: Anywhosie, this chapter is a bit of a tease. So... enjoy! _

_**Chapter 2: Compulsion Denial**_

_Northman Residence, Saturday, 6:15PM_

"Pamela," said Eric.

Pam had barely lifted the lid of her pink coffin when she'd heard his voice. She sighed and lifted herself up, resting on both elbows. Looking over at her Maker, Pam knew that look. Surely, she was in trouble.

"I recall saying something about playing nice."

"Oh, please, Eric. I know a baby vamp when I see one." Pam drawled. "I find them equally as, if not more, annoying than humans."

"Even Tara?"

Pam looked at Eric for a moment. Even without their vampiric bond, Eric seemed to know just what Pam felt. In a split second, he was in front of her coffin, holding his hand out. She took it and he helped her out of the coffin.

"Still a gentleman, after all this time."

Eric just smiled. For the first time in six months, he pulled his progeny close; one arm around her small frame, and with the other, held her head to his chest. Pam's arms instinctively found their place upon his back and her hands rested on his shoulder blades.

Finally, Eric pulled away, gently. He looked Pam in her ice blue eyes. "Andrea is important to us. She knows many other vampire factions that will come together with us. Lilith is dead, for now, but I'm sure Bill will find a way to resurrect her. Perhaps even rebuild The Authority."

Pam scoffed. "Bill _fucking _Compton."

Next to her elevated coffin, on a matching nightstand, Pam's Blackberry vibrated, signaling a message. She reached for it. After quickly scanning its contents, her fingers were a blur as she responded.

"My limited edition Louboutins are on their way."

A side smirk graced Eric's face. "Go."

Pam shot up the stairs and to the front door, just as the doorbell rang.

"Hi, uh, package for Pamela Swynford de Beaufort." The teenaged vampire looked down at his clipboard to make sure that was right.

"That'd be me." Pam said. She signed for the delivery and accepted the six medium-sized boxes from him. Handing him a twenty-dollar bill as a tip, Pam kicked the door shut in his face.

"Pam are those more shoes?" Jessica asked when Pam sat the boxes down on the living room table.

"Not that it's any of your business, Raggedy Anne, but yes, they are."

"I think you have an addiction."

"Afterlife lesson number one, Cheeto, a girl can never have too many pairs of pumps. Especially Louboutins."

"Did you just call me Cheeto?"

Try as she might, Pam couldn't stop the smirk that dawned across her gorgeous face. Still, she didn't respond. Her expression changed quickly; a look of concern washing over her.

"What's wrong?" Jessica inquired. "Are you alright?"

"Nothin'. And I'm fine. Tara's downstairs, punishing that goddamned punchin' bag again."

"That's the thirteenth one this week." Nora added, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Y'all, I'm real worried about her. What's going on in her head?"

"Same thing that's wrong with Pam." Nora quipped, sipping her O-negative TruBlood through a clear straw.

"What's wrong with Pam?" Jessica asked.

"Something's in the air."

"Nora, enough!" Pam ended Nora's quirky comments with a raised voice.

"What's wrong with Pam?" Andrea questioned, entering the room and sitting on the love seat.

Pam shot her a look. "Nothin'."

With that, Pam and her shoes, were gone. No doubt, to get ready for the evening.

"Don't feel bad." Jessica told Andrea. "Pam doesn't stay in a room with no one but Eric or Tara for more than, like, ninety seconds."

"Why is that?"

"She hates everyone but Eric and Tara." Nora replied.

"So, Andrea, how long ago were you... you know, turned?" Jessica pried.

"About a month. I used to live in the favelas of Rio. Very dangerous place. The people are killed by the people. Where I'm from, guns kill more people than vampires do. Anyways, I was on my way home and I was shot by a stray bullet. Two vampires smelled the blood but, Nora and Eric-."

"We scared them off and then got Andrea to a hospital." Nora quickly finished, cutting Andrea off.

"Oh. Well, how were you turned? Where is your Maker?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica!" Eric called. "Go tell Tara it's time she get ready for Fangtasia."

"Aw, man. Just when it was gettin' good." Jessica whined. Still, she got up and did what she was told.

_In the basement..._

"Tara?" Jessica called from the top of the steps.

Grunts hit Jessica's ears as she descended the stairs to the basement. Tara, clad in a white tank top and black, baggy sweatpants, was beating the hell out of a red Everlast punching bag.

"Tara!" Jessica yelled. With one last punch, the bag unhooked from its metal ring and flew across the room, hitting the wall and then landing on the floor with a thud.

"Aren't you supposed to wear boxin' gloves for that thing?"

"Supposed to." Tara responded. "But don't." She glanced down at her bloodied knuckles and alternately, rubbed them with the palms of her hand.

"Eric says it's about time you got ready to head to Fangtasia."

Tara nodded.

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did."

Ignoring Tara's smart remark, Jessica continued. "What's wrong with you and Pam? You two seem to have gone off the deep end a little."

"What?"

"You know. You with the boxin' and Pam with the shoppin'. It's a little excessive. Even for vampires."

"Nothin's wrong." Tara dismissed it, shrugging her shoulders before heading upstairs, leaving Jessica to her thoughts.

_Fangtasia, 8:55PM_

Ginger had been sitting in Pam's office for the better part of an hour, listening to Pam's ranting. Eventually tuning the leather-clad vampire out, Ginger simply nodded her head and added the occasional, "I understand what you're sayin, hon."

_"...not to mention I'm horny as fuck and my Maker has brought another fucking baby vamp into our home. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually starting to miss when our problems only involved Sookie fucking Stackhouse!"_ Pam finished.

Ginger patted Pam's hand. "Now, don't you feel better?"

"If I had feelin's, I suppose I would."

"Good, now, sign here." Ginger said, putting a piece of paper in front of Pam.

"What's this?"

"We needed a new shipment of TruBlood, tequila and whiskey."

"Oh." Pam signed the piece of paper in her elegant script and handed it back to Ginger, who headed out of the office before another rant could commence.

_Northman Residence, 9:03PM_

"So basically, what you're saying is, Pam and Tara are both... horny?" Jessica giggled. With two empty bottles of vodka and three shot glasses around them, Jessica, Nora and Andrea had spent the better part of the past two hours, gossiping.

"Pretty much. All of the signs are there. I mean, Pam's compulsive shopping and Tara's desperate need to hurt something." Andrea responded.

"Sexual frustration at its finest. Only it's more potent because they're vampires." Nora interjected.

"Well, isn't that just the damndest thing?" Jessica was in awe.

Sure, she'd known before everyone, including Pam and Tara, that the two had the hots for each other. She and Sookie had even seen them kiss. For the following month after their escape from the Lilith-possessed Bill, Jessica had even heard their obnoxiously loud romps. Between then and now, something had occurred, that much was certain. The young, redheaded vampire just couldn't put her cold, pale finger on what it was.

"Why don't they just do it?"

"Believe me, Red, it's much more entertaining for us if they don't." Nora replied.

"Oh, quite." Eric added, making his presence known. "Pam's redecorated the house twice already."

_Fangtasia, 10:44PM_

"Tara. My office."

"But-." Tara started to explain, pointing to a customer.

"Now." The blonde demanded.

Nothing changed, Tara thought. She was still being ordered around. Just when she was starting to have fun being a vampire, Tara was brought down by the reality that Pam always had and always would have a stick up her ass.

Once in the office, Pam half-stood, half-sat against her desk. Tara took a moment and allowed her eyes to scan up the span of Pam's long legs. In a black, cap-sleeved bandage dress, Pam was the very embodiment of sex. Finally meeting her gaze, Pam raised an eyebrow.

"You rang?"

"Yes. You're done for the night. Feel free to stick around. Have a little fun." Pam's Southern Belle voice was like music to Tara's ears. Very, very... _very _sensual music.

_What was that about a stick?_

Before Tara could respond, the office phone rang. In a fraction of a second, Tara was in front of Pam. She reached past the blonde to pick up the receiver.

"Fangtasia." Tara answered, not taking her eyes off of Pam. "Open til four... uh huh. Bye, then."

Returning the phone to it's cradle, Tara looked at her Maker as if to say, "Now, where were we?"

A stray curl danced above Pam's eyebrow. The brown-skinned vampire looped it around her finger and stuck it under another curl to keep it in place. Slowly, bringing her hand back down, tanned fingers grazed the soft pale skin of Pam's cheek. Chills ran through Pam's end of their bond, reaching Tara within seconds.

_Northman Residence, 10:46PM_

"That's what happened between them?!" Jessica guffawed.

"Geez. The way you guys speak of her, I'd never peg Pam to give a damn about something like that." Andrea said, pulling her hair free from its prison.

"My poor Child." Eric said. He sat on the couch with a bottle of TruBlood, clutched in his hands. His bare feet, elevated on a velvet ottoman in front of him, were freshly pedicured, thanks to Jessica.

"So, wait, you guys really had no idea?" Nora interrogated.

Shaking their heads in response, Andrea asked, "How do _you _know?"

"It was obvious. At least, I _thought _it was."

"But you've been gone for six months. You've _only _been back for two days!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Well, let's just say, when I was alive, I had a lot of expertise in that area. The warning signs were all there." Nora admitted.

"Pam's current predicament surely won't help her mood towards this situation." Eric muttered.

_Fangtasia, 10:52PM_

Pam put her hand on Tara's chest, pushing her away before the dark-haired vampire could kiss her.

"What?" Tara asked.

"This isn't going to happen."

"Why?"

"Don't act blonde, Tara." Pam paused, suddenly realizing that she'd, in fact, insulted herself. "You know why."

"I thought you were over that."

"Well, I'm not."

"You would be if you just let me-."

"As your Maker, I command you not to finish that sentence."

Tara's lips forced themselves closed upon Pam's demand.

"Too bad. You are amazing in bed." Pam purred. She sidestepped around Tara, arms folded over her breasts, and switched out of the room.

_Northman Residence, 10:55PM_

"What situation?" Jessica demanded for the third time.

"Eric, they're going to find out eventually." Nora said, pointedly.

"Jessica, if I tell you, this has to go to your grave." Eric started.

The young redhead gave him a look.

"Your final one." He clarified.

This time it was Nora who gave him a look.

"Or until we tell Pam and Tara." Eric muttered.

"Got it."

Eric took a deep, unnecessary breath and looked back and forth between the three women. "Jessica, Andrea is... Nora and I..."

"She's our progeny." Nora finished.

Jessica sucked in air through her mouth. She began to bounce up and down on the couch, laughing. "Oh, man! Pam is so gonna kill you."

_Up Next: Flashback. Pam finds out about Andrea. Eric kisses up a little._


	3. Tales and Betrayals

_**A/N: For those that don't know: favela is the term for a type of shanty town in Brazil. The people are poor and the police have little or no control of the favelas which causes crime to escalate while the people take every matter into their own hands.**_

_**Oh, and just so you guys aren't waiting on the edge of your seat for the next chapter, I update stories every other day until it's finished. If I ever skip a day, it's totally by accident or I didn't have the time to fully edit the chapter! I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far! Love, Desi.**_

_**Chapter 3: Tales and Betrayals**_

_Flashback, 1 Month Ago, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, 2:00AM_

_Fucked. That was a good word for how things were going for Nora and Eric. They'd gone to Rio in hopes of finding new allies who were willing to fight when the time came. Eric was no fool; he knew Bill had been researching the Archives for ways to resurrect Lilith. When Lilith had overtaken his body, he'd felt such great power and he'd do anything to get that back._

_Five months into their trip, Eric and his sister were still at a dead-end. The pair had found countless vampires establishments and had even spoken with two vampire sheriffs, a Magister, and a queen._

"Know this, Eric Northman: we are strong, no doubt, but we are not foolish enough to go against one of the greatest vampires of all time. Count us out." Queen Iara had stated.

_Never one to give up without a fight, Eric was convinced that he and Nora would be able to find a few rebels to help their cause. Night after night, they searched vampire bars, clubs, and other known hangouts for the undead. Having heard about an invite-only club in the favela of Rocinha, Nora informed Eric and the two were off. Just after two a.m., not far from where the siblings stood, loud gunshots were heard, followed by screams._

_Immediately, the smell of sweet blood filled the air, pulling Eric and Nora to the scene. Fangs bared, two vampires were ready to feast on the supple body that lie on their ground. With only food on his mind, Eric singlehandedly sent the two young vampires flying in opposite directions._

_"Eric, wait." Nora said, placing her hand on his chest. "She can be saved."_

_"Saved?" Eric snorted, gesturing towards the pitiful girl in front of them. "Don't be ridiculous, Nora. A bullet went through her heart. Look at her."_

_"By us," clarified Nora, "she can be saved by us. We have to consider the opportunity that this has brought us. We need factions. Why not add one more ourselves? Someone who'll be loyal no matter what we are faced with."_

_Eric considered it for a moment and nodded in agreement._

_"Together." Nora said._

_With Eric on the right and Nora on the left, they both sank their fangs in the neck of the young girl. After her blood was drained, Eric bit into his own wrist and Nora into her own. Drop by drop, they let their combined blood spill into the girl's mouth and down her throat._

_For the next three days and nights, holding their buried progeny, Eric and Nora prepared themselves for what was to come._

_End of flashback_

_Northman Residence, 4:45AM_

"So, all of that nonsense about getting Andrea to the hospital was a lie." Jessica said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"So glad I made it home for storytime. That was quite a tale." Pam drawled from the doorway.

Jessica's eyes bulged. "Well, I'll just be headin' off to ground."

Making a beeline for the exit, it was clear that Jessica wanted to be out of sight when Pam's wrath came down.

"Pam." Eric started, standing up. In the blink of an eye, he stood, humbled, before her.

Pam looked at her Maker, blood tears in her eyes. She had felt betrayal quite a few times in her first life. She never expected to feel betrayed in her second life, and least of all by Eric. For a century, it'd been just the two of them, and she had begun to understand that Eric didn't need another progeny because Pam was everything to him. His lover, friend, mother, daughter, sister, hairdresser, stylist, chef and backbone.

Not wanting the others to see her sudden burst of weakness, Pam put both hands on her hips, right leg slightly extended, and looked up at Eric. Looking into his green eyes, all of the infamous quips and quick wit left her and she was tempted to just ask 'why'.

"Good night, Eric." Pam managed, before turning on her heel and sashaying away.

Eric turned back to Andrea and Nora and, sarcastically, stated, "I think that went well."

_Two days later, Monday_

"Who the hell are you?" Tara asked. In the middle of the foyer stood a young, Hispanic woman with a cheeky grin, clad in jeans and a white, v-neck shirt. It was clear that she was a breather from the heave of her chest and the pulsing jugular vein in her neck.

"Tara, this is Tina." Eric said, walking in from the living room.

"Eric, first the shoes, then the vintage Cartier necklace and earrings set, and now... the girl? The only thing you've got to give Pam is some time." Tara said and continued walking towards the basement stairs.

"Right this way." Eric gestured. He led Tina deeper into the house, stopping outside of Pam's bedroom. Knocking twice, he was met with "What?"

Ever the gentleman, Eric never entered a lady's budoir without permission. "Pam, may I enter?"

"Fine." Came Pam's answer.

Opening the door, Eric allowed Tina in before he stepped over the threshold. Pam stood in the center of the room, hands on her hips.

"She smells like lilies and roses." Pam stated. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that Eric Northman brought a girl flowers."

"Her name is Tina and she's here for you."

Tina pushed her long, dark hair over her shoulder, exposing her gorgeous, tan neck.

"I'm not hungry."

Eric sighed. "Tina, will you excuse us?"

"Sure." Tina chirped. She let herself out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Once they were alone, Eric spoke first. "Pamela, you haven't eaten in two days."

"And it's done wonders for my figure," quipped Pam. She looked at her well-manicured nails, seemingly uninterested in yet another of Eric's attempt at kissing up to her.

"You are spoiled and impossible."

"Well, then, it's your own fault." Pam shot back.

"As your Maker-."

"You're no longer have dominion over me. You are no longer my Maker." Pam's voice quivered before she added, "You're _hers_."

She turned away before he could see the red tears fall from her eyes and down her pale cheeks.

It didn't take long before Eric stood in front of her, taking hold of her chin and lifting her head up.

"I will always be your Maker. I once told you that becoming a maker is an eternal commitment-."

"Greater than any marriage, deeper than any human bond." Pam finished.

In an attempt to wipe her tears away, blood smeared across Pam's cheeks and around her eyes.

"I just want to know why, Eric? A century together. Things were fine when it was just the two of us."

Eric took Pam's forearms into his hands, turning them over. With her palms facing up, he traced a line that started from Pam's elegant wrist. More blood tears fell from Pam's eyes as she remembered the cool touch of the knife against her wrist on the night that she forced Eric to make a choice.

"Just as I saved you, I, again, had to make a choice to save another. But you, you will always be my number one girl. Now, you know I love you more when you're cold and ruthless, right?"

Through her tears, Pam managed a small chuckle and slight nod of her head, before Eric kissed her forehead and pulled her close.

_Up Next: Andrea makes the mistake of interrupting Pam at her place of work._

_**A/N #2: So, I went a TOTALLY different route than I originally planned. I wanted Pam pissed off and unstoppable against Eric, but as we ALL know, Pam is a big marshmallow when it comes to him. So, instead, I'll take Pam's wrath out upon Andrea. Review, review, review! **_


	4. Andreaus Interruptus

_**A/N: Keep reviewing guys! (: P.S. I just watched season 1 again and I wanted to do a little homage to the scene where Pam leans over and says something to Eric as he sits on his throne. You know, right before Pam cards Sookie.**_

_Chapter 4: Andreaus Interruptus_

_Tuesday, 11:13PM, Fangtasia_

In a strapless, mango bandage dress and matching pumps, Andrea walked into Fangtasia. With Jessica right behind her, the two women turned the heads heads of men, and a few women, with each step they took. On her throne, Pam was suddenly aware of Tara leaning over her right shoulder, one hand on the back of the chair.

"Your new favorite sister is here." Tara joked.

Ever so slightly, Pam turned her head towards the entrance of her bar. She rolled her eyes and focused her sights on a dancer in one of the cages. It was bad enough that Eric wouldn't allow Pam to build an outhouse for Andrea to sleep in, but now, the annoying girl was in her club.

"What the _fuck _is she doing here?" Pam demanded to know.

"Maybe she needed a drink."

Pam looked up at Tara and squinted her eyes a little. "You like her."

"I do not. I just-."

"Fear Eric." Pam finished.

"More or less."

"Hmm."

Andrea stood at the bar, waiting for Ginger to become available. She had curled her long, dark hair and it fell over her shoulders and halfway down her back.

"Hey, baby. How about I show you a good time?" A fat, trucker addressed her.

Andrea dropped fang and turned to face him seductively. "How about you don't?"

"Whatever." He said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Bitch."

Immediately, Andrea was next to him, biting his neck. In a heartbeat, Pam was across the room, pinning Andrea atop of the bar, just as Eric had done to her not too long ago. Cocktails spilled onto the polished, wooden bar.

"Don't you ever... _ever _sink your fangs into anyone in my _fucking _bar. Do you fucking understand?"

Barely able to nod with Pam's nails digging into her neck, Andrea moved her head.

"Pamela, let her go. It was an honest mistake, I'm sure." Eric's voice said. He bared his fangs, bit into his finger and rubbed it against the bite marks on the trucker's neck.

Ignoring Eric's reasoning, Pam singlehandedly picked Andrea up and flung her across the room like a rag doll. Before Pam could go after her, Eric had picked her up and flung the blonde over his shoulder, caveman-style and flew into the back office.

"Pamela, what has gotten into you?"

"Me?! That stupid bitch just tried to publicly feed on a human being. Against his will, might I add. I can not and will not have disrespect in my bar unless I'm the one doing the disrespectin'."

"You're doing a whole hell of a lot of disrespecting right now." Eric warned her.

Pam flipped her hair over shoulder, attempting to regain her composure. The last thing she wanted was to defy Eric, but her temper had gotten the best of her.

"Sit." Eric said, pointing to a chair. Wordlessly, Pam sat.

"I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You." Eric paced the floor in front of Pam, with his arms crossed over his chest. "You seem to be more vindictive and evil than usual. I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine." Pam insisted.

"Have you been eating well?"

"I've been eatin' just fine."

"Have you been sleeping well?"

"I've been _sleepin'_ just fine."

"Have you had sex lately?"

Pam's silence was all the answer that Eric needed.

"I think you and Tara should talk."

"Tara has found other... means of sexual gratification."

"You mean the... extracurricular activities with the girl from the bar?" Eric smirked at his own choice of words. "Yes, I know all about it."

"It wasn't just any girl." Pam said, her angry face getting angrier.

"Was she a vampire?"

"Worse. It was Naomi. Tara's ex."

Eric turned to look at Pam, confused.

"Oh, right, you were sappy Eric when I met her." Pam recalled.

_Flashback (five months ago), Fangtasia_

_Tara finished her set onstage and headed to the back office to change into something more comfortable. She was dying for a smoke and the weather had been a little cooler than normal for that time of year. Slipping into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Tara headed out to the front of the bar. _

_Once outside, Tara leaned against a Dumpster and lit up a cigarette, finishing it in three long drags._

_"Still sticking with that nasty habit, I see." A familiar voice said. Tara turned around to see Naomi standing a few feet from her. She started walking in Tara's direction._

_"If I had a heart, it'd be beating real fast right now." Tara told her._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Tara's fangs dropped with an audible 'pop' before she brought them back up._

_"Whoa. What the fuck happened? Last time I saw you, you hated vampires and wanted nothing to do with this fucked up town."_

_"Well, let's just say, a lot of shit went down while you were gone and now... here I am." Tara explained._

_Naomi nodded, understanding. Tara had never known what Naomi's reaction to certain things would be. And she still didn't know._

_Standing closer to Tara, Naomi took the last of the cigarette out of Tara's hand and finished it for her before dropping it onto the ground. She moved in and blew the smoke into Tara's mouth and then kissed her passionately._

_Inside, Pam felt a chill run down her spine. Two seconds later, the blonde was standing out front of Fangtasia. She looked to her left and saw her progeny liplocked with another woman._

_"Call me." Pam heard Naomi add before she headed off into the night. Tara looked after her for a moment before turning back towards the club. _

_Spotting Pam, all Tara could say was, "Fuck."_

_End of flashback_

"And after this... Naomi kissed Tara, they slept together?" Eric asked.

"No."

"But, they went out on a date?"

"Well, no, but-."

"Then, I suppose she's a supermodel."

Pam snorted. "Hardly."

"So, why are you so threatened by her?"

"I'm not." Pam adjusted the ring on her finger and then made sure the paint on her nails wasn't chipping. She did anything to distract her from the point that Eric was trying to make.

"I see."

"There's nothin' to see, Eric."

"It's not just about sex with Tara. You love her."

Pam scoffed. "I do not."

"Yes, you do."

Eric stopped pacing and stood directly in front of his beautiful progeny. He stared into her ice blue eyes, daring her to lie.

"_Alright, fine_! I _love _Tara. Are you _happy _now?"

"Overjoyed." Eric admitted.

_Up Next: Pam's still angry, but, angry sex is always good... right?_


	5. Push Me, Pull Me

_**A/N: I did a fade to black after-sex scene here because I felt that it went along with the chapter a lot better. So, enjoy all of the Para (or Tamela .. whatever you call it) smutty goodness. (: P.S. Tribadism, or "tribbing" is the politically correct term for what people call "scissoring". Dont believe me? Look it up. Just not while you're at work.**_

_**Chapter 5: Push Me, Pull Me**_

_Wednesday, 3:30PM, Northman Residence_

"That's one ugly ass sweater." Tara confessed. She sat on the edge of Jessica's bed, watching as the redhead tried on outfit after outfit. Apparently, she'd heard that Sookie and Jason were back in town.

The orange sweater that Tara dismissed made Jessica look like a misshapen Halloween decoration.

Scoffing, Jessica quickly took it off and replaced it with a black, ruffly tank top.

Tara moved her head side-to-side, but scrunched up her face. "Better, but that's not the one. Although, I've come to the conclusion that if a girl wants Jason Stackhouse to jump her bones, she mind as well just be naked with a Christmas bow across her boobs."

Jessica sighed. "You're not helpin'. You think you are. But ya'ain't."

Abruptly, Tara closed her eyes as a shiver ran over her body. "Pam's callin'. I wonder what she wants."

"Try not to be too long. I need your-."

Tara was a blur as she left the room.

"Help." Jessica finished, talking to thin air.

_Pam's Room_

Pam leaned against the doorframe, one ankle crossed over the other and her arms linked over her chest.

"Took you long enough." She smirked.

"Impatient."

"Lethargic." Pam shot back, always quick on her feet. She turned on her heel and walked deeper into her large room. Tara was keenly aware of the four-poster bed that now occupied the spot where Pam's pink coffin normally sat.

"Redecorating again, I see."

"A girl can never have too many comforts."

"So, what do you want me to build some furniture for you or something?"

Pam uncrossed her arms, standing in front of Tara. She looked as if she had a lot to say, she just couldn't find the right words. Still, Tara just waited.

"I... I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Naomi."

Tara sighed and looked into the crystal blue eyes staring at her. "Pam."

"I just want to know-."

"I already told you what happened. She kissed me, yeah, but I never called her or even felt the need to look for her." Tara felt like she'd repeated the same explanation fifteen-hundred times before.

"Yes, but-."

"But, nothin'. Now, either you get over it and be with me or we remain platonic and angry."

Pam contemplated Tara's words for a split second before she felt Tara's hand on her small stomach. Tara gently pushed Pam against the foot of the bed, her eyes gazing up and down Pam's small frame. She kissed and bit Pam's neck, softly grazing her teeth against the supple flesh.

"Just because I'm sleeping with you, doesn't mean I'm not still upset."

"Perfect." Tara responded, before baring her fangs.

In a flash, she'd undone the back zipper of Pam's dress, pushed the thick straps off of the pale shoulders and watched as it fell onto the floor. In just a pair of black, lace panties and black Manolo Blahnik pumps, Pam looked completely edible to Tara.

Pulling her lover flush against her, Pam had a tight grip on Tara's hoodie, roughly pulling it over her head. It was only moments before Tara's jeans were off and the two were rolling around the bed, fighting for dominance. Though Pam was much older and considerably stronger, Tara had long ago realized that the blonde didn't like to reign over their sexual activities. Still, Pam liked a little fight between the sheets.

For Tara, there was nothing like sex with Pam. She bit, scratched, pushed, pulled, moaned, screamed, groaned. More importantly, however, the seductive and sensual manner in which she'd always carried herself made things so much more intoxicating. Her moans sounded like purrs and the scratches were just hard enough to bruise but not draw blood.

Kissing down Pam's body, Tara stopped, showing attention to the small, pink nipples of Pam's breasts. Arching her back with a small moan escaping her lips, Pam clearly approved of Tara's ministrations. Moving further down, Tara stopped to rip the thin lace material from Pam's hips.

Pam tightly gripped Tara's dark hair, wordlessly begging her to make contact with her core. Tara seized both of Pam's small wrists and pinned the against the bed. Abruptly, Tara dived face first into Pam's wet pussy. With a tongue quicker than lightening, Tara lapped up the cream that spilled from her lover's center.

"Hunh! Fuuuuck!" Pam managed.

Tara alternated between biting, sucking and flicking her tongue upon Pam's clit, causing the pale blonde to lift her hips off of the bed and push her center further against Tara's mouth. Pam pulled her hands from Tara's grasp and squeezed her own breasts, stimulating herself even more.

_God, this woman is so fucking hot_, Tara thought, as she stiffened her tongue and shoved it as deep as she could into Pam's drenched pussy. Flicking her tongue around Pam's walls, she wasn't surprised when the seductress's body tensed up. She was close, but Tara wasn't about to let her finish.

When Tara removed her tongue, Pam groaned in protest, until Tara replaced it with two, three, four fingers, working them in and out. Her occupied hand was a blur as Tara moved up Pam's body, gripping her chin with the other hand.

"Unh! God!"

"Not God. Tara." Tara smirked, before she sunk her teeth deeply into Pam's neck. While blood spilled into Tara's mouth and onto the expensive sheets, Pam got closer and closer to the ultimate climax. Tara had always know exactly where and how to touch her body to take her there. Three strokes later and Tara hit Pam's g-spot causing her to drop fang and bury them into Tara's neck.

With little time to enjoy the fruits of her labor, Tara had been flipped onto her back, with Pam still enjoying her sweet blood. Pam pulled Tara's briefs off and lifted her brown, toned leg all in one fluid motion. Slipping her leg over Tara's waist, Pam had put them into the Tara's favorite position: tribbing. With their legs interlocked, and Pam kissing Tara's ankle, she began grinding her pussy against Tara's.

"Fuuuuck!" Tara groaned. She put on hand on Pam's ass and the other on her thigh, giving them more leverage to move quicker and harder against each other.

"Ooohhh! Fuck, Tara!" Pam's moans turned into a full-blown scream.

"Shit! Just like that. Right there. Right there!" Tara commanded. Pam's clit was perfectly aligned with Tara's, and their creamy liquids intermingled.

Trying to hold off as long as she could obviously wasn't working because six minutes later, Pam and Tara found themselves both screaming out their orgasms together.

Still, neither was done with the other. _Not even close._

_Northman Residence, 7:00PM_

Eric, Nora and Andrea had opened their coffins to find Jessica in the kitchen, warming up a bottle of TruBlood in the microwave. Something made of glass crashed against a wall and then a loud thump was heard; all coming from Pam's room.

"Well, it seems that they've made up." Eric smirked.

"What?!" Jessica asked, loudly.

Eric gestured with his hands for her to remove her headphones.

"Oh. Right." She giggled as she removed them.

"I said, it seems as though Tara and Pam have made up." Eric repeated.

"Oh, yeah. They've been... makin' up for about four hours now." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"You haven't been to ground?"

"For a little while, but things being tossed around sorta kept me awake."

"Ah, I see."

"That's so gross." Andrea said. She grabbed a TruBlood from the fridge and popped the top, drinking it cold.

_An hour later and a half later..._

Pam finally emerged from her room, with her hair curled and pinned to the side. Her makeup was flawless, as usual, with heavy black eyeliner and nude-colored lips. Dressed in black skinny jeans, tucked into black, three-inch Prada booties and an off-white, studded blazer, Pam was clearly ready to head to Fangtasia.

Andrea, Jessica and Nora had all turned around on the couch to look at her.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

They turned back around, each mumbling something that resembled "nothing, I was just..." and pretending to be enthralled in a TV show about vampires.

_Up Next: Jason and Sookie are back. Oh lord._


	6. Bound To Be Bloodshed

_**A/N: Happy holidays, my little lovers. Please, review, review, review. **_

_**Chapter 6: Bound To Be Bloodshed**_

_Friday, Fangtasia, 1:15AM_

"_Absolutelynot!Nofuckingway_!" When the words left Pam's mouth, they were quicker than a cheetah's legs, yet held absolutely no weight. She'd rushed off of their throne and was at the door of Fangtasia in a heartbeat. _The unwanted guests? _Jason Stackhouse, trying to hold up his drunken sister.

"Come on, Pam. I need to sit her down. She's wasted."

"I said-."

"Come now, Pamela." Eric's voice said in her right ear. The elegant blonde rolled her eyes.

"Eric, everytime Tinkerbell and her Balls For Brains brother fly in here, nothing but trouble follows." Pam argued.

"You know, Pam, you'd be hot if just kept your mouth shut." Sookie slurred, reaching out to poke Pam's shoulder. She then ran her hand down Pam's arm, sensually before giggling. The elder blonde raised a signature eyebrow.

"Easy with the goods, toots." Pam purred.

"What the hell happened to Sookie?" Tara asked, walking from the back with a circular tray of food in her hand.

It was then that Pam and Eric noticed Sookie's bloodied knees.

"She was so drunk that she fell out near the woods."

"What was she doing by the woods?" Andrea questioned, making her presence known.

"Oh, what is this? Family night?" Pam scoffed.

"There's a new vampire nightclub over there. _Revamped_, I think it's called." Jason cut in.

Pam and Eric looked at each other. Even without their bond, each knew what they other was thinking.

"Tara." Pam summoned.

Quickly, Tara moved to set the order of fries down and then flew to Pam's side.

"Sit down and shut her up. Do _not _destroy my bar." Pam demanded of Jason.

Before he could respond, Eric, Tara and Pam were out the front door and on the road.

_Revamped, Shrevesport, Louisiana, 1:27AM_

Walking into the door, there was nothing to do but gape openmouthed at the sight before them.

"I find myself becoming increasingly more annoyed with these people." Pam stated.

"I didn't know that was possible." Tara commented.

"Oh, come on, ladies, it appears they're having the time of their young lives."

"Always the optimist." Pam added, sarcastically.

The bass thumped throughout the dark, modern nightclub. Vampires and fangbangers were dancing, drinking, eating, feeding, and even fucking on the dance floor. With seductive music putting everyone in a trance, Tara found herself wanting a double shot of anything that would make her see triple.

"Eric." Pam said. She nodded her head towards the stage, never taking her eyes off of the woman sitting there.

"I see her."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Queen Iara."

"Who?" Tara questioned.

"She's the Queen that we met in Rio."

"You, Nora and _Andrea_?" Pam asked, disgusted with the last name that spilled from her lips.

"Nora and I."

"Does anyone else feel the sudden urge to get completely naked?" Tara asked.

"Oh, everyone here does, darlin'. It's all apart of the Iara Experience," interjected a slender, redheaded waitress.

"The Iara Experience?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, she's got a fairy under her control. A little fairy magic and blood goes a long way."

"No wonder Sookie was ready to rip Pam's clothes off."

"Like I said, fucking Sookie brings nothin' but trouble into our lives."

"We're being summoned." Eric stated. Pam and Tara looked up just in time to see Queen Iara's hand, waving them over to her throne.

Walking at a human pace, they braced themselves for what was to come.

"Queen Iara." Eric said, bowing at the waist. Pam and Tara followed suit.

"Oh, don't be silly. We're not in Rio. Feel free to call me Iara. And who might these two darlings be."

Pam held her tongue. She was not in the business of being talked down to. She may have only been a century old, but she was wise beyond her years.

"This is my family. My progeny, Pamela Swynford de Beaufort and her progeny, Tara Thornton."

"Pleasure." Pam added.

"Charmed." Tara deadpanned. The brown-skinned beauty was in no mood for formal introductions. Inside, she was practically bouncing up and down with the thought that they might get to feed publicly.

Queen Iara smiled, showing ocean-deep dimples that Eric had never seen before. Her green eyes flashed purple for a moment, an effect of tapping into faerie magicks.

"I know why you've come. You're afraid that I'll take away the business from your quaint little establishment. Have no fear, Pamela." This time her eyes flashed at Pam. "I have no intention of burning bridges during my stay, here, in Louisiana. If anything, perhaps we can work together."

"How long will you be gracing Louisiana with your presence?" Eric inquired. Pam wanted to roll her eyes. Eric was a strong vampire, and no doubt, older than Iara. Still, he, like most Vikings, lived by a moral code. He respected the titles of certain authority.

"Not long. A few days. Perhaps weeks. No more. No less."

"We were told that you possess a faerie's magicks here. That's frowned upon in the supernatural community. And public feeding on a human is illegal here."

Iara's eyes flashed red and the smile fell from her face. "You dare tell me what to do?" Her voice shook the floor under their feet. Catching her balance, Tara looked back at the crowd of people. They were unfazed by the incident; most continued with their frenzied feeding and fucking.

"If you wish to blend in-."

"I don't." Iara interjected. "Now... leave my club."

Again, Eric bowed at the waist, before escorting Pam and Tara out of the establishment.

Fangtasia, Pam's office, 2:30AM

Pam paced the floor back and forth.

"What's wrong with Pam?" Tara asked, entering the office.

"I'm trying to think of the perfect fucking time to rip Sookie fucking Stackhouse to shreds and burn the fucking pieces." Pam said, in one breath.

"Whoa."

"Pam, calm down." Eric told her.

"I can't. This is a serious problem."

"One that I will fix. I just need you to stop panicking."

_Up Next: Eric and his family team up with the Stackhouses to find out why Iara's in town._


	7. The Truth Comes Out

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. I had no idea where I wanted to go beyond the summary. So, in other words, once Pam and Tara had sex, I was at a loss. Lol. BUT, since the Billith theme has been apparent since chapter 1 and Queen Iara has been stirring up trouble, I realized that I have some serious leverage here. So, enjoy chapter 7. (:**_

_**Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out**_

_Northman Residence, Saturday night_

"_That _is a three-thousand dollar limited edition MASH Studios coffee table. Remove your _disgusting _high-top sneakers." Pam commanded. She pointed her thin pointer finger at Jason's shoes and then towards the floor. "God, I do not miss the eighties."

Unfazed, Jason Stackhouse, eating a huge bowl of cereal, uncrossed his ankles and took his feet off of the expensive table. Pam rolled her big, blue eyes and the looked over at a sleeping Sookie.

"Pam, focus." Eric said, bringing her attention back to the matter at hand. Pam's big curls moved as she whipped her head around. Her blue eyes shot daggers at Sookie Stackhouse, who was standing in front of Eric.

"...so, she said she asked if I knew Eric Northman and when I said 'yeah', she took me to the back. I don't remember what happened after that."

"Of course you don't." Pam drawled.

Ignoring Pam, Sookie continued, "Next thing I know, there's a strange vampire feeding off of my arm."

"Sounds like you were glamored, Tinkerbell." Pam told her.

"That doesn't work on me."

"There's a first time for everything." Tara offered.

"If that's true and Iara does have the ability to glamor Sookie, she's in posession-."

"Of faerie magic." Nora finished.

"How is that possible?" Andrea wondered, aloud.

"If we knew _that _we wouldn't be having this little pow-wow. And I most certainly would _not _be wasting my time with the Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants." Pam commented.

Tara snorted. Eric smirked. Pam sure did have a way with words. She never sugarcoated anything and that's the reason they loved her.

"She could be some sort of a maenad-vampire crossbreed." Jason offered, with a mouthful of cereal.

At the same, everyone's head turned, sharply, to look at the handsome idiot. Eric, Sookie, Tara, Pam, Andrea and Nora stood there, shocked that he actually said something that made sense.

"We all know that anything is possible. I didn't even know werewolves or witches existed until a few years ago." Sookie said.

"Eric?" Pam said, looking up at her Viking king.

"Nora and I will go find out what's really going on. Pam and Tara can show Sookie, Jason and Andrea to the training room."

Pam nodded and she and Tara immediately took authoritative stances.

"We'll be back before sunrise."

"Be careful."

"Always am." Eric said, before he and Nora turned into shifting blurs.

Pam put her hands on her hips, raised her eyebrow and let her eyes land on the others in front of her. With a calm face and a deadpanned drawl, Pam said, "Follow me."

Downstairs in Tara's training room, Pam and Tara led the rest of them to the farthest wall. Opening the floor to ceiling steel cabinet, Tara revealed a large assortment of weapons. From stakes to guns and back to heat seakers and swords, the arsenal was completely stocked.

"Holy shit!" Jason exclaimed. "This is fucking insane."

"Easily impressed, I see." Pam said, rolling her eyes.

"Pick what you feel you'll be good at. Tomorrow night, you'll start training." Tara told them.

For the next hour, Andrea, Sookie, Jessica and Jason picked, examined, exchanged, and returned weapons, while Tara and Pam talked. With Pam half-leaning, half-sitting against the thin, rectangular table, Tara stood in front of her, with her arms casually crossed.

"You look good." Tara told Pam.

"Aren't you sugar and spice?" Pam smirked.

Tara smirked and gave Pam's body a once-over. The blonde had matched a chiffon, bib-collared top that was the color of mustard with black, leather skinny jeans and bright red pumps.

"I have something to show you."

"And what might that be?"

"It's in my bedroom." Tara chuckled.

"There'd better be something in there that I haven't seen before." Pam told her, grinning knowingly. "Diamonds, would be nice."

"You have enough diamonds. How about love?"

Pam sighed and looked at Tara. "I-."

"Tara, what have you done to this bag?" Sookie asked in disbelief. The grain and sand from the heavy bag were spilling onto the floor in the corner.

"I was havin' a bad day." Tara offered as an explanation.

Sookie nodded in shock. "Oh. Okay."

"Anyway," Tara said, returning her attention to Pam, "what was I sayin'?"

"Nothin' that interested me." Pam told her, before sashaying away and up the stairs.

Tara smirked to herself. Slowly, but surely, Tara knew she was going to wear Pam down. The woman was capable of love no matter how cold she pretended to be.

_Northman Residence backyard, Sunday, 6:45PM_

The clanging of sai swords, grunts and groans filled the air. Tara battled Sookie, teaching her to lunge forward and also turn defensively from an attack with a sai sword. With plastic practice stakes, Andrea helped Jason perfect his hand-to-hand combat skills, while Nora and Jessica took to the woods with firearms. Pam and Eric looked on, making notes of who needed to work on what.

"Eric, you know I'd never question anything that you do, except for your... inexplicable attraction to Tinkerbell, but why are we having them train? Are we even sure that Iara is a threat?" Pam asked.

"No, but they would need training anyway. Especially, now. There's no telling when Bill will resurrect Lilith or how powerful she'll be."

Pam nodded her head, understanding.

"Has there been any talk about Lilith?"

"Some. It seems that Bill has spoken with the High Council in Rome. Apparently, there are ancient texts that explain more about Lilith and a special ceremony that must take place for her resurrection to take place."

"And if Bill Compton gets his hands on these texts-."

"Who knows what will happen. That's why we have to be ready."

Again, Pam nodded.

"We'll have to gain more factions and Brazil has some of the most powerful vampires knwon to our kind."

"Something in the water, I assume."

Eric smiled. Even now, at almost 110 years old, Pam was still learning things from her Maker. "No. Simply older. Not older than the those of Italy or Greece, though."

"How old is Queen Iara?"

"About a century younger than I."

"What have you learned about why she's in town?"

"There's been talk that she can smell power." Was all Eric said.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose it might be helpful to have her on our side."

"This is true. Which is why I'm hoping I won't have to kill her." Eric stated, staring at Sookie.

Pam looked up at her Maker just in time to see him put his hands in his pants pockets and start walking up the steps to the back patio door.

Without him saying it, Pam knew what he was thinking: this was going to be one hell of a battle.

_Up Next: Crazier things are happening._


End file.
